


To Punish a Puppy

by BattyIntentions



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Galo Thymos, Dom Lio Fotia, Edging, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Spanking, Sub Galo Thymos, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Mr. Thymos gets in a bit of trouble during lunch that he pays dearly for.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	To Punish a Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a Secret Santa gift for Chime! I really hope you enjoy it and happy holidays!

Cold fury seeped into every inch of Lio’s small frame as he watched Mr. Thymos and Ms. Ardebit chatting together as they ate lunch, sitting far too close in his opinion. The casual touching, the familiar and comfortable lack of space between them, it infuriated him. Lio harshly bit down on a carrot stick and Gueira winced. Both he and Meis followed his line of sight and Meis whistled lowly.

“They seem awfully close.” The comment just made Lio’s next bite even harder.

“You okay Boss?” Gueira asked warily, shifting uncomfortably in his seat at the aggressive bites. 

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Lio barked out before taking a steadying breath. “I’m fine. I’m just going to have to punish a bad dog tonight.”

“Need us to do anything?” Meis asked, eyes locking on the two teachers. Instantly, Lio pulled out a pen and paper and scribbled down a quick list of supplies, passing it off to him and Gueira.

“Get these ready for me? I’ll be making other preparations.” The two looked over the list and smirked.

“You got it Boss.”

“Consider it done.” 

“Good,” Lio replied, gaze growing darker as Ms. Ardebit leaned in to whisper something that made Mr. Thymos laugh. He’d let him enjoy his fun while it lasted. After school, he’d pay for his insolence.

~~~

There was something to be said about having a plan perfectly worked out. With everything set up, Lio just had to wait for Mr. Thymos to enter. The entire physical education building was his playground, the cameras all either broken or disconnected and the school not caring enough to fix them meant he could do whatever he wanted to Mr. Thymos there without any worries of footage being caught. And Mr. Thymos would have to go into the building. His office was located there. Lio reclined in Mr. Thymos’s chair, smirking as he heard the heavy doors opening and shutting slowly. Good. It was time. Each heavy footstep echoed through the empty gym and he could hear as Mr. Thymos’s pace slowed, wary as he no doubt took in the fact some of the gym equipment was out despite the fact he had cleaned up. Meis and Gueira had set up two heavy dumbbells and a pommel horse close together for him. At last, the door to the office opened and Lio was met with Mr. Thymos’s wary, anxious gaze. 

“L-Lio, what are you doing here?” His attempt to not give away his nerves failed horribly and Lio’s sinister smirk only grew.

“I’ve been waiting for you  _ Galo _ . You’ve been a very bad boy today.” He rose from the chair and stalked towards the older man, who took almost desperate steps away until his back hit the wall. “You and Ms. Ardebit were entirely too close today. Now, you know I don’t mind you having friends, but we have our little rule, don’t we?” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the flogger he’d hidden out of sight, using it to lightly tap Galo’s cheek. The teacher flinched and let out a scared little whimper. “I asked you a question mutt.”

“Y-Yes Sir. I’m not supposed to let anyone else touch me freely. But Aina and I have been friends forever. Nothing’s going on between us!” The flogger came down on his shoulder and Galo let out a startled yelp.

“I didn’t ask that puppy. I know you’re not cheating on me, but appearances do matter and you two were too cozy today at lunch. Close enough to be mistaken for flirting.” Lio used the flogger to tilt his chin, lightly smacking his chest. “You should know by now that breaking the rules means you’re going to be punished. An apology won’t save you now Galo. All you can do is take your punishment well and maybe I’ll forgive you and let it end today instead of tormenting you for the rest of the week. Think you can manage?” He sneered, giving Galo’s chest another mean little smack that tore a fresh yelp from his lips.

“Yes Sir,” he whimpered out and Lio stepped back.

“Strip.” The large man was quick to obey, neatly folding his clothes to the side like he knew Lio preferred and standing at attention for him despite his clear nerves. His training was sticking better than he had expected it would. Good. Then this lesson should stick well too. “Follow me puppy,” Lio snapped, not even glancing back as he left the office, snatching his bag up on the way out. He could feel Galo staring holes into it and easily ignored his gaze, snapping his fingers and waiting a beat before turning around. Galo had kneeled right in front of the pommel horse and Lio chuckled darkly. “Good boy. Maybe there’s something salvageable about your behavior today after all.” He slapped the flogger against his palm with a sadistic smirk. “Spread your legs and put your arms over your head.” Galo shot him a nervous glance but obeyed. As soon as he did, Lio dropped his bag and pulled out a crimson silk rope, sauntering over to his teacher and binding his wrists to the pommel horse, pulling the rope taut so he couldn’t move them much. Next came his ankles, tied to the weights and forcibly spread by the distance between them. For gym bondage, it was absolutely perfect and it had its own sensual appeal to it. Lio made a mental note of how lewd Galo looked all tied up to his own sporting equipment and silently vowed to do it more often as he trailed his flogger over all of that lucious exposed skin, watching hungrily as Galo’s stomach trembled at even the slightest touch.

“Lio please?” He begged in a last ditch effort to avoid his punishment. It only served to make the first strike even harsher. “Sir!” Galo cried out and Lio sneered.

“That’s better. That slip will cost you five extra slaps though puppy. Enjoy it,” he teased as he brought the flogger down again and again, dancing around Galo’s body and striking wherever he pleased. With him bound so securely, there was nothing Galo could do but cry out from it all, completely unable to protect himself or hide away. Lio paid special attention to his thighs and his tits, loving the way the red bloomed over them. He paused in his punishment to delicately trail the flogger’s tails up his leaking erection. “Aww, so cute puppy. At least this part of you is being honest.” Lio struck his inner thigh just hard enough to draw another beautiful shriek from him and then rubbed it with his palm as he settled right in front of Galo, forcing him to meet his gaze. “Now tell the truth puppy. You  _ wanted _ me to see you getting all close and touchy with Ms. Ardebit, didn’t you?” Galo’s face flushed crimson and Lio smiled viciously. “Say it puppy. Tell your master why you felt like acting like a bad dog today.” The teacher looked away shyly and Lio clicked his tongue in disapproval and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him properly. “Speak mutt,” he snarled as he brought the flogger down on an already sore spot.

“I wanted your attention!” Galo shrieked out at the blow, tears finally breaking free and trailing down his cheeks. “Y-You haven’t been around a-a lot lately and I-I,” he started crying harder and this time, Lio let him turn away. “I wanted you to just look at me or something,” Galo finished quietly, sniffling as he hid his tears in his arm.

“Aww, my poor puppy. If you wanted attention, you should have said so. No need to act out for it,” Lio crooned sweetly, setting the flogger aside and cupping his cheeks, gently licking up his tears. “You took your punishment so well and you were finally honest with me. I think that deserves a reward, don’t you?” 

“Will you untie me?” Galo asked hopefully and Lio tapped his chin in thought before smirking down at him.

“Nope, I don’t think I will. You’re just going to have to sit here and let me play with your little tailhole like you deserve. Maybe next time, if you’re extra good, I’ll let you fuck me instead.” The look of arousal and fear truly suited him and Lio gently wiped his tears away. “You’ve been so good for me, you took your punishment so well puppy. You’ve earned this,” he crooned as if they both didn’t know he wasn’t simply going to let him come and then end it at that. Lio cupped his chin and pulled him into a fierce kiss before pulling away to drop the flogger into his bag and grab a bottle of lube and a fleshlight. Galo instantly tried to close his legs with a little squeak but the ropes held firm.

“S-Sir?”

“Don’t worry puppy. You’ll be just fine.” It was obvious his words weren’t reassuring Galo but he wasn’t really trying to anyway. Lio slicked up both his fingers and the fleshlight, shoving two fingers into his helpless puppy without warning. Galo keened, back arching as he tried to squirm away. Lio wouldn’t let him though, simply continuing to fuck his fingers in nice and slow. With a toothy grin, he eased his puppy’s cock into the fleshlight and started moving it slowly in contrast to his fingers as he zeroed in on his prostate. Galo moaned lewdly and started squirming, hips bucking as he was torn between thrusting up into the fleshlight or down on his fingers. “I can’t believe how easy you are to work up puppy. A little spanking and attention and you’re so needy for me,” he crooned, shifting to focus the fleshlight on his tip and forcefully pulling louder moans from the man. With a strangled cry, Galo came but Lio didn’t stop, simply continuing to milk his cock.

“Stop! Please stop!” He begged but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Lio continued, switching his pace so the fleshlight was practically attacking his dick while his fingers slowly worked over his prostate. “Lio,” he sobbed, trying to escape the painful pleasure but there was nothing he could do. Lio leaned over and started sucking on his nipple, loving the way Galo arched into his mouth and writhed. 

“Come again for me puppy. I know you can do it. Don’t you want to enjoy your reward? Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” 

“I do!” Galo sobbed as Lio decided to speed his fingers up too, overwhelming and beyond intense to his puppy’s sensitive body.

“Then come,” he snarled and with a broken sob, Galo did. Lio kissed over his heart before sitting up, pulling his fingers out of the older man and staring down at him hungrily. Tears had spilled down Galo’s cheeks and his body quivered lightly from the forced orgasms. Lio eased the fleshlight off and chuckled darkly. “You really filled it up puppy.” Without a care for the mess it would make, he dumped the fleshlight’s contents onto his cute puppy’s abs. “Such a fucking mess you are. Crying and filthy.” He was quick to unzip his pants and pull his aching cock out, stroking it quickly with the used fleshlight. “So pretty. So needy. My good boy. Only  _ mine. _ ” He pulled the fleshlight off as soon as he got close and started rapidly stroking himself, coming with a low moan over Galo’s chest. Slowly, his fingers dragged through their mess and he slipped them past his puppy’s plush lips, watching in rapt attention as Galo immediately started suckling on them. “That’s a good boy,” he sighed out, pushing his fingers in deeper just for the way it made his eyes flutter. Lio pulled them out slowly and then untied the ropes, carefully helping his puppy stand and stumble to the locker room. “Let’s get you all cleaned up and then we can get you all locked up in your cock cage.”

“But you said I was good,” Galo whined pitifully and the teen chuckled.

“I did but you’re still getting it. I can’t wait to see how desperate you’ll be for me by the weekend. I’m going to make this week hell for you.”

“You’re evil,” he grumbled, pouting cutely but not actively refusing it. They both knew he enjoyed it just as much as Lio did. He didn’t even dignify his complaint with a response, simply swatting his ass and groping him the entire way to the showers.


End file.
